1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a blower therein.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-291310 (JP 2009-291310 A) is one example of a vehicle seat provided with a blower therein. This vehicle seat has a seat cushion, a seat back, and a blower. The seat back is a member that is connected to the seat cushion in a manner such that the seat back is able to be reclined and raised, and includes a cushion that forms the outer shape (i.e., the contour) of the seat, a flow path portion (such as air holes) provided in the cushion, and a cover made of fabric. Also, the blower includes a centrifugal blower mechanism (a mechanism that blows air in the centrifugal direction while drawing in outside air from the axial direction of the apparatus). In this related art, the cushion and the blower are covered by the cover after the blower is arranged in the seat back (on the back side of the cushion when viewed from the front of the seat back). The blower blows out air while drawing in outside air through the cover (i.e., the gaps between threads) of the back of the seat. The air that is blown out from the blower is blown at an occupant through the flow path portion of the cushion.
However, with the related art, the blower draws in outside air through the cover of the back of the seat. As a result, the structure of the related art is not easily able to be employed, taking into account the appearance of the seat (seat performance) and the fact that dirt and dust and the like outside the seat tend to adhere to the back of the seat. A back board (a resin plate) may also be arranged on the back of the seat, and a supply port for taking in outside air may be provided in the center of this back board. However, in this case, the supply port would be in plainly visible from behind the seat, thus diminishing the seat performance somewhat.